Understudy
by Katrara
Summary: This was the last role Arthur had expected to be an understudy for, but of coarse it would be the character that had to kiss his crush. Who just so happened to have the lead male role. Scene from 'Thoroughly Modern Millie.' SweetHeartsWeek


**UnderStudy**

_**~Katrara~**_

_**

* * *

**_

USxUK LiveJournal Community SweetHeartsWeek

Day 5

_Across the Universe_

_

* * *

_

Originally Arthur didn't mind having a bit of a higher singing voice. He also didn't mind being a bit slimmer than most males. Than he became an understudy in the school musical, for the lead female part.

He was suppose to just be a part of the company, sing with the chorus and do the group dances. The last thing he had expected was to be told to be prepard in the event that something happened to their lead, making him practice and learn all her songs, lines, and acting. Including the kiss scenes.

If it had been any other guy in the entire school Arthur would have been fine with it, he could tolerate kissing anyone for a play if it was in the script. Anyone except the lead male character, Alfred F. Jones AKA his three year long crush.

The directors had been nice enough to save those scenes for last, along with the speakeasie but now they were the only ones he didn't have blocked. He had to run them now.

"So, theres like three scenes were we gotta kiss at and than the nuttycracker, where your like all over me with the Pearl Lady." Alfred explained, sitting in the wings with Arthur.

"Alright, so which one are we doing right now?" Arthur asked, avoiding eye contact.

Alfred just shrugged, "dunno. Ms. Keluski will let us know I guess."

Arthur merely nodded, going through the script and memorizing the lines in those dangerous scenes. Alfred joined him, reading lines back and forth to each other until their teacher arrived.

"Alright gentlemen, I know your not to excited for this but its' gotta be done. Now, I actually have to run a few errands to get things for tomorrows full cast so I'm going to trust you two to practice these scenes while I'm gone. Yes, that means work on getting comfortable with kissing. I don't mean you have to make-out or anything, Alfred you've done this with our Millie so you know what it should be like." Ms. Keluski explained, both boys faces getting redder at the fact that they had to _kiss._

"Okay, don't worry, by the time you get back we'll be all ready to block and run these scenes!" Alfred promised. Ms. Keluski just smiled at the boys, taking her leave and leaving the two to their own devices.

"So, um..how do you want to do this?" Arthur hesitantly asked, standing from his place on the floor.

Alfred got up with him, pondering the question for a second. "Why don't we just run our lines and when it comes time to kiss. Just kiss."

"O-okay, so which scene?" Arthur stammered, flipping through his script.

"How about the first one where we kiss at? Might as well go in order." Alfred suggested. "The scene starts on page 61."

Arthur nodded, turning to the indicated page and looking over the newer lines. "Alright, lets give this a try."

They started exchaning lines, going through the scene. It was clear that Alfred had done this scene more times than Arthur for he knew the lines and was able to feed Arthur his line when he forgot it. Alfred was also doing much more acting and putting emotion into the lines, Arthur having just learned them still focusing more on getting the words right than giving the words their emotion.

Despite not having done the scene that often Arthur knew they were closing in on the end, on the kiss, as he gave his line. "Then I don't know what to tell you, 'cause I'm going to be his wife. What will you be, butterfly boy? Flower to flower to flower!"

"You got a problem with that?" Alfred spoke his line. It was clear in his eyes that he was into his part, acting and speaking as Jimmy and not Alfred.

"I'm merely suggesting that you grow up, skirt chaser!" Arthur knew these lines better. They were single words, shouted at each other as they moved closer together.

"Golddigger!"

"Womanizer!"

"Jezebel!"

"Casanova!"

And with Arthur's final shout Alfred forcefully grabbed him and pressed their lips together. That was unexpected, Arthur had thought Alfred would just stop there and tell him _and than I would grab and kiss you_. He hadn't planned for nor prepared for this and he was helpless to it. He couldn't fight his natural instincts when Alfred's lips were against his own, even if the American was simple acting.

Arthur could feel Alfred jump slightly in shock from his kissing back but went with it, continueing the kiss. He wouldn't admit it but the kiss lasted moments longer than what was really required of them. Breaking away from the smaller Alfred started slowly, "A-and than I run off in a panic."

"Mmhm." Arthur replied, mind in a bit of a haze still from the kiss.

"Ya know, I really didn't expect you to kiss back like that. At least not on round one." Alfred commented, giving Arthur a teasing smirk.

That seemed to sober the Brit up real fast. "O-oh, well I was j-just getting into the part." He stammered in response, a hand unconsciously going up to brush against his lips. He could still feel Alfred's lips on his.

"Real into the part Artie." Alfred teased, leaning closer.

"S-so? I should act how I would on stage, shouldn't I?" Arthur asked, trying to cover up his true motive to kissing Alfred back like that.

"Oh? You sure your just the understudy? Even Elizaveta doesn't get that into it."

"Well would you like me to kiss back less than?" Arthur asked, taking a step away from the taller and leaning against the wall behind him, eyes locked with the ground.

"Hm, in all honesty, not really." Alfred answered. And before Arthur could even get the first part of a shouted _what_ from his mouth he was silenced. Lips against his again, a larger body pressing him against the wall that was suppose to give him refuge. Arms were raised on either side of Arthur's small frame, trapping him between Alfred and the wall with no hope for escape. But that was fine, because escaping was the last thing Arthur wanted to do.

He kissed the American back with all his might, arms reaching up to grab him by the collar and pull him closer. Arthur couldn't give a damn if Alfred knew about his crush at the moment, for he hadn't initiatd the kiss. It had been entirely Alfred, both in acting and now. Although with the way Alfred was kissing him, Arthur doubted Alfred had much of a problem with it.

Before they could get to carried away though Alfred broke the kiss. "Wow, way more into it than her."

"Mm, why thank you." Arthur responded with a purr, mind still sitting up on cloud nine.

Alfred wrapped his arms around the senior, asking softly. "Hey Arthur?"

"Yes?" Arthur responded, leaning forwards and resting his head against Alfreds chest.

"You wouldn't happen to like me, would you?" a pause where Arthur tightened his hold on Alfred's shirt, "'cause I really do like you."

At those words Arthurs head snapped up, emerald meeting sapphire. "Your not lying to me are you?"

"I couldn't lie to you if I tried Arthur." Alfred answered and Arthur smiled, a true genuine smile as he went up on his tippy-toes to catch Alfred's lips in another kiss.

This kiss managed to go further than the previous. Arms securly wrapped around each other, bodies flush together and against the wall, heads tilted, and lips dancing to their own silent music. When Arthur felt lips nibbling at his lower lip he granted Alfred access to his mouth, a foreign tongue exploring new territory. A quiet moan slipped through Arthur's throat, which only egged Alfred on more.

A hand that had been resting on a boney hip moved lower, grabbing at Arthur's arse through his jeans and running down the back of his leg, lifting it. Arthur took the hint, lifting his leg on his own to wrap it around Alfred's waist, creating the perfect oppurtunity to press their groins together.

Arthur was the one who broke the kiss this time, releasing a breathy gasp into the empty auditorium. "Alfred."

Said teenager just hummed in response, mouth seeking residence on Arthur's neck.

"O-oh," Arthur tilted his head to the side, "i-isn't this a bit fa-fast?"

Two bites and a kiss later and Arthur was finally given an answer. "I've liked you since freshmen year. I said I'd love, make love to you, four years ago. This pace is perfectly fine with me."

Alfred's confession shocked the understudy, forcing him to grab Alfred's hair and pull his head up so they were looking into each others eyes.

"I think I love you Alfred."

This time Arthur initiated the kiss, not needing a reply from Alfred. His blue eyes spoke the words loud enough for him to hear.

When they separated from their kiss this time Arthur didn't stop Alfred's advances, allowing the American to bite and suck at his sensative neck. Allowed him to leave marks. Allowed his hands to start undoing his button-down shirt. Allowed him to grind against his arousal.

They both knew they were moving fast, dangerously fast, but neither could stop. Both had been watching after, craving for, needing the other for years and they were aware of the others consentual feelings. And they were alone.

Arthur would have probably been fine with Alfred taking him right there, against the wall of the stage, but they didn't know when Ms. Keluski would return.

So when Alfred's lips started to kiss down to Arthur's chest, hands flexing over and squeezing his ass Arthur decided it was time to move. "Ba-bathroom. No-ow!"

Alfred just smirked, grabbing Arthur by his belt loops and rushing them both off the stage and into the hallow and to the bathroom. The door wasn't even closed all the way before Arthur was back against a sink. His legs were shaking, threatening to give out as Alfred kissed down his chest, sucking and nipping his nipples to hardness. A hand brushed over Arthur's crotch, making his hips jerk and knuckles turn white as they gripped the edge of the sink.

"Oh Alfred. Mm, just take me now" Arthur pleaded as his pants were being undone and pulled off. Taking note of the lack of skin showing on the taller Arthur pulled Alfred closer, pulling the sunny blondes T-shirt off and working on his pants with shaking hands. Once Alfred was as exposed as himself he took his turn in exploring the Americans body. Lips tasting skin and hands feeling him up with a taunting smirk.

"Ooh, you gonna take me with brute force?" Asked the Brit, using a quote from their musical.

"Heh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Alfred teased, forcefully pushing Arthur back against the sink. His button-down shirt that was still on falling from his shoulders to his elbows.

"I'd like that a lot" Arthur purred, as fingers were pressed to his lips which he eagerly took in, sucking on the digits eagerly.

"Mm, we really shouldn't be using quotes from the play." Commented Alfred.

The fingers were removed, one of Arthur's legs lifted so that a finger could press against and into him. "O-oh, but it is _foreplay_."

"Good point." Alfred replied, pushing a second finger into the now squirming Englishmen. The hand that wasn't occupied with stretching Arthur went to his hip, holding him still while Alfred stretched his fingers out. Working Arthur's musceles to losen up so he could add the third finger.

Arthur was nawing on his bottom lip, trying to contain all the noises his body was trying to make with the fingers penetrating him. A slight whimper escaped as the third finger finally pushed up and his hold on the sink tightened. The fingers pressed deeper and when Alred twisted them in just the right angel Arthur's entire body twitched in pleasure. "T-there." Arthur stuttered as the spot was touched again, sending his head rolling back in pleasure.

"Feel good there?" Alfred purred into his ear before licking it.

"A-amazing!" Arthur moaned loudly as fingers pressed against it forcefully, making Arthur's slim hips buck up for more, slowly starting to ride the fingers impatiently.

Alfred watched the sight of the understduy coming completely undone, entire body begging for Alfred.

"Please, o-oh god Alfred, pl-please! Just make me yours already!" Pleaded the Briton, looping his other leg up around Alfred's waist and forcefully pulling him towards himself.

"Alright, calm down babe. Your gonna get it." Alfred replied, removing his finger to slowly ease himself inside the Brit instead. He paced himself, watching the now squirming and panting Arthur to make sure he was okay.

Slim legs tightened around Alfred's waists, forcing him to go in all the way in one fluid pull. The action caused Arthur to cry out, entire body contracting with nails digging into the sink. Alfred's hips bucked at the sudden tightness and it took every once of his self control to keep from just pounding the Brit into the sink. Arthur was panting heavily, knowing he had to work his body to adjust to Alfred's length. His head fell, looking down and he moaned at the sight of Alfred pressed in him as far as possible.

"M-move." The smaller asked, moving his hips to give Alfred the clear. Said American took it. Moving slowly at first but steadily building a rythm. Arthur's hips kept up, pulling and pushing with with Alfred's thrusts. Within minutes they had build a fast pace, the sound of skin hitting skin being heard, but it wasn't enough for either.

"Deeper!" Was the repeated word Arthur cried, and who was Alfred to deny this. Shifting his hips ever so slightly he found himself going in as deep as humanly possible. Arthur's moans and shouts turn to cries and screams of pleasure as his body absorbed the pleasure. Back arching like a cats, knuckles pure white from the hold on the sink, head back and eyes closed. Alfred was bed over him, hips moving more and more eratic as his hands kept a bruising hold on Arthur's hips, nails biting into the skin.

The pace continued to increase, bodies moving and molding together at this point. Needing release and moving desperatly together to reach it. Alfred came first, slaming deeply into Arthur with a loud moan that was, if only slightly, muffeled by Arthur's neck. The final deep thrust Alfred gave, combined with feeling his release inside him was enough to bring Arthur to completetion with a cry of Alfred's name.

Both of them didn't move for a while, relaxing against each other, attempting to catch their breathes. Alfred managed to gain his back first, finally releasing his grip on Arthur's hips. Said Brit slowly releasing Alfred's waist from the leg lock.

"That. Was awesome." Alfred commented with a smile, finally getting up to help Arthur to his, still jelly-like, legs and clean them up. Arthur had to hold onto Alfred's shoulders, his legs refusing to hold him up yet. The American was only too happy to clean him up, which Arthur really wasn't going to argue with at this point.

Once both could stand on their feet they got dressed, leaving the restroom to return to the wings of the stage where they had abandoned their scripts. They started running lines again, just in time for Ms. Keluski to return.

"Alright, so are you boys ready to run these scenes?" She asked, oblivious as to what the two students had done in her absence.

"Yeah, we're ready." Alfred cheerily replied, leading the way out onto the stage to run the scenes.

Arthur didn't think he minded this part so much anymore, being an understudy certainly had its' perks when you got to kiss your new boyfriend.

* * *

**Yay! I got a second fic in today! I don't think I'll make the third...We'll I might, the clock that the USxUK Community goes on technically gives me till the last times zone, so thats about an extra four minutes to my time zone. I think I'll make it, maybe. **

**So again, this is for the fifth day on the USxUK LiveJournal Community, for SweetHeartsWeek. Todays theme is _Across the Universe_ and again it just has to be set in an AU. My other fic for todays theme is also taken from this musical,_ Thoroughly Modern Millie,_ but that one was set inside the plays story-line. This one is set is a highschool-AU of acting it out. I thought it would be fun to give it from two perspectives like this since they do classify as different AU's, one being with a set plot in the 1920's, the other a modern day highschool setting with this as the musical. Yes, I am obsessed with this musical but when your involved in anywhere from 4-9 hours a day, it happens. **

**If you read the previous fic you also see that they are the same scenes. For those nerds that want to compare lines and stuff, lol. (Yes, this one uses the actual lines from the musical)**

**All credit for lines and the musical as a whole is given to _Richard Morris_ (made original story) and_ Michael Leavitt, Fox Theatricals, Hal Luftig, Stewart F. Lane, James L. Nederlander, Independent Presenters Network, L. Mages/M. Glick, Berinstein/Manocherian/Dramatic Forces, John York Noble & Whoopi Goldberg _(for the broadway/musical)**

**I, once again, hope you enjoyed my contribution to the 2011 SweetHeartsWeek.**


End file.
